


Your Move! - Aikoto/Minaigis AU oneshots/ficlets/story dump

by Kfirpanther3



Series: Imaginationland Stories [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Arms Dealing, Car Chases, Childbirth, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Guns, Loving Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Shooting Guns, Waiting Rooms, as always things can change at this point, does not and will not follow most of P3 canon, friendly arms dealers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfirpanther3/pseuds/Kfirpanther3
Summary: A bunch of one shots set in an AU. No personas, nothing involving the original game (90% of the game's canon is removed), except the characters being grouped as one (not as SEES though) and their relationships. It might explain some of the plotholes or problems in my other stories involving these two. Point is, I'm just making more Aikoto stories.It's mostly: Makoto and Aigis starting a family, while working with or about guns, interacting with their friends/neighbours/other people and having adventures in and outside of the Kingdom of San Andreas.Ratings range from T to M. Assume it is T anyway, but I'll write on the chapter title that it has an M/Explicit on it.Also I might change the title.





	1. A really big day

**Author's Note:**

> Why _Your Move!_? It's basically whatever shit they do and what I will write for these two (and other duos). Also, the Your in "Your move" as in Ваш/iyong or iyo pong (in Filipino). The title comes from the vaporwave song, originally by Diana Ross. 
> 
> I was inspired by several fics, and I was writing a bunch of Aikoto fics, so I thought, why not Makoto and Aigis, married and having a kid, all while doing things?
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5330850/2/The-Ghost-s-Child  
https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5361221/1/My-Beautiful-Children  
https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8345994/1/The-Fool-s-Aeon  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401541/chapters/46170625 
> 
> It might not follow a particular order (e.g. Chronological) except the fact they're all oneshots/ficlets/other types with the main couple being Makoto Yuki and Aigis. 
> 
> Things are easy to google, so ask me if there are problems. 
> 
> Also, other pairings will be involved, although of differing amount of roles (e.g. Akira and Sadayo having some particular scenes, but only for laughs)

20 year old fresh graduate/arms dealer/father Makoto Yuki drove a green Santosič 2140, as Aigis Kirijo, also a 20 year old fresh graduate/arms dealer/mother, was pushing out a baby. The 2140 raced through tarmac roads surrounded by forests. 

“You can do it, Aigis!” said Makoto as he drove towards the nearest hospital, 30 kilometres away. His right foot was on the gas pedal, at the highest speed possible. On the other hand, Aigis had a pained cry, struggling to push the baby out. 

"Godsdamnit, I’m trying, I’m trying!” Aigis struggled to push the kid and bit a piece of cloth. She took a breath. “Can you turn on the radio for me? She added. 

“Aye.” Makoto quickly turned on the radio, blaring Nelly's _Pimp Juice_. 

“How are you now?” he added, more of concern. She didn’t mind even as she was on the way to push the kid out. 

“Apart from pushing the kid out, I’m fine!” between her pushing the child out, “You know, I don’t want to say this, but yeah, don’t be scared. I can feel your excitement and anxiety too.” It wasn’t really rhetorical, she really felt it. 

Some 20 minutes later ("20 minutes?! You mean, hours?!") as they reached the hospital, she finally pushed the kid out. So, the boy was out with a cry. She was breathing heavily, and Makoto saw her raise her thumb up.

“I’m good!” She announced, putting out her thumb to try and see the boy. She peeked weakly and thought (initially) that their child was indeed a boy. “I’m not sure, but the baby’s probably a boy.” 

The 2140 reached the hospital at last. Makoto was so worried he: stopped the car so hard it stalled, and opened the right rear door immediately, without calling the doctors' and nurses' help. But fortunately some soldiers that marched around the hospital's yard helped him bring Aigis to a gurney (which a doctor provided) and into their room. 

Said doctors and nurses dealt with their situation and let him in after a few hours. During the time he waited, he read some online newspapers. But anyway, the doctor who visited her, let Makoto in… He saw Aigis at the room's bed, carrying their sleeping child. 

"Hi, Makoto! Our kid's a boy!" She replied. 

“Hey, Aigis, thank you very much..." Makoto greeted her, waving his hand. "How are you?" 

"I'm good." She answered honestly. She gestured Makoto to come to her.

“I should be the one thanking you. We promised to take care of this boy anyway and give him a wholesome childhood.” She then added, while squeezing his hand.

"So, what do you want to name him?” Makoto asked Aigis as he kissed her hand. In return, she gestured to come closer to him and caressed his hair.

“I’m either thinking your name or something Russian. Does Vsevolod sound nice?” She asked inquisitively.

“Yeah, I actually love Vsevolod as a name. Where did you get it from?”

“I read about Pudovkin yesterday.” 

“Yeah. I feel embarrassed when our own son is named after me.”

She laughed. “Vsevolod it is, then. Look at him! He’s got your eyes and my eye color, and a bit of our faces! But he also has your hair!” 

“Hello, Vsevolod!” Makoto waved his hand.

“You want him?” Aigis asked Makoto, who nodded at her. “Vsevolod, look at your dad!” She rhetorically commanded their son as his father carried and sung a lullaby to him.

The pregnancy was unplanned. Their parents didn’t like the whole idea of them being parents, not because they weren’t mature enough or weren't physically prepared but because the Yuki’s father and grandfather were young fathers. Aigis Kirijo’s parents and Makoto’s mother just didn’t like the fact that Makoto, his father and his grandfather, despite being good individuals, fathers and husbands, were young starters. Makoto was far more worried because he felt he was an idiot for impregnating her ("Makoto, you're not an idiot!", Aigis told him) and Aigis was going to face the pains ("You might not face the physical pain but it's obvious you feel the emotional pain, I feel ya. You're so sweet and comforting every step along the way!", also from Aigis). 

When her parents and his mother didn't like what happened, Aigis told Makoto: "Don't mind them! We can deal with this the way we did with college!" 

For instance, Makoto’s father, Rostislav, was 21 when Makoto was born. His grandfather, Leonid, was 23 when his son Rostislav was born. His wife’s parents were at their early 30s when she was born. Apart from Aigis, Rostislav, their friends, Aigis' sister (Mitsuru), and his uncle Vasilij, were enthusiastic about their kid. 

But anyways, what’s done is done.


	2. Arms deal gone nearly wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Makoto and Aigis sold some guns, they had a chase.

Iriaebor was known for selling horses, kegs and barges, beer, and bread. But also one of the few times Makoto and Aigis’ arms deals gone wrong. Wrong in the sense some huge fuck up happened to them, e.g. “cops” trying to bust their asses. When I mean cops, I don’t mean actual cops. Just some paid people to get them, alive. It only happened outside of San Andreas, Midgar, Terabithia or Alternia. 

They were in the city for its arms fair. Trevor didn’t join them (he was in Waterdeep), so it was just the two of them selling and finding contacts for other customers/arms dealers. One of these customers already talked to them before and wanted the last stock. 

A man named Eledran (a member of the Blacktalon) called them to buy their remaining stock of weapons (a bunch of PPŠ-41s). It was legal, as in completely sanctioned by the Shield. In fact, they met during the second week of the Iriaebor arms fair. 

It was the last day before Makoto and Aigis were to leave back to Tirensk (nearest airport serving Flint and Angel Pine) and then back to Angel Pine. Since they didn’t bring Vsevolod (one of the few times they didn’t bring him), because they didn’t have much time, so they didn’t drive all the way from Angel Pine to Iriaebor. Instead, they took the train.  
The docks was the place they had their weapons deal. 

His right hand gripping AMD-65’s pistol grip and the left one gripping the frontal handgrip, Makoto guarded Aigis while she drove a RAF van. She then parked it and opened the whole thing to the men. 

“So… which one of you is Eledran?” 

The man appeared and produced evidence that it was indeed, him. He brought his family along with him.  
“Uh, yeah, they're my cousins.”

“Nice to meet you.” Aigis shook their hands. “Aight, so here are the guns you wanted. PPŠ-41s.” 

“Nice!” Said one of his cousins.

The deal went well, even doing some small talk. They got their money (it was clean), and they got what they got, except…

“This is the Shield of Iriaebor! Give up with your hands up!” They knew it was a fake when both parties were being shot at. 

“Ah, fuck!” Makoto yelped as he gestured her to go to some other containers. Aigis quickly ran to find a good hiding spot until one of them found an escape plan. The RAF van was already taken by Eledran and his cousins, purely out of panic.

“Godsdamnit! They stole the van!” Aigis cried out as she followed Makoto, while they hid by the river docks’ containers. Then she hatched an idea. She saw that Eledran’s car, a Škoda 105 L, was left in the process. 

You’d ask, how did both parties have the cars? Carjacking and hotwiring, that’s why. 

Aigis and Makoto snuck up near the Škoda and they got into the car. Being the bodyguard, he made it sure nobody got to her. After that, he then entered. Aigis was on the driver’s seat and Makoto on the right side. She hotwired it, but initially failing, because of the car itself. 

“Start, you piece of shit!” Aigis angrily cried out. But she immediately got the whole thing right, because the car started on the second try. Makoto kept on looking for targets to scan. She then slowly drove away from the scene, without the cops knowing they did. Instead of his AMD-65, he took an APS pistol, since the AMD was too big for him to wield in a car.

But the escape didn’t last forever, because the cops suddenly appeared, in Aigis’ rear view mirror. 

“Ah, fuck us both!” he cried out. One of the cops suddenly shot the car’s rear side mirror. 

“They’re really onto us!” Aigis angrily replied. “Well then, let’s go!” From the first gear to the second, she fired its engine quickly, slowly letting go of the clutch. 

As the “cops” kept firing, Aigis had no choice but to command Makoto to shoot the tires of the chasing cars. “Shoot the tires!” Makoto fired some rounds onto the tires semi-automatically, because he had two magazines in his front jacket’s pocket. He kept firing onto the wheels so they can stop already but then he cursed. 

“Aww, I don’t have rounds anymore!” It just so happened the cop cars stopped chasing them. Then she realized the car had no more fuel to launch. Good thing the cops didn’t see them yet, but…

“Aww, you motherfucking car!” Aigis cried out, hitting the steering wheel in anger. “You have any idea what to do?” She asked Makoto, in panic. 

“I have no idea…” he admitted. “But maybe run away even further! Maybe that bus will do.” He answered, pointing at a LiAZ-677m, and it slowly crept into them, a “welcome, come in!” type of approach.

The two of them left the car and ran to the bus, to one of the left windows. Aigis got onto one of the windows and commanded Makoto to get onto her back. 

While Aigis held onto the bus, got onto it and planned to get Makoto, a BMW E28 quickly zoomed in, then the door opened. She muttered “hm?”, then she realized it was their… stalker. Well, not at Aigis but her husband. Hint: People often call her a bitch. Anyways, both were terrified. 

“Oh, shit!” Aigis screamed, as she struggled to pull him into the bus as Takeba tried to hit Makoto’s feet with the door. Takeba hoped to hit Makoto so he can drop. 

“Come on, Makoto!” Aigis pulled him into the bus. 

“Aaaa! Takeba, you asshole!” Makoto screamed as he kicked the car’s door. 

“It’s one of the times I want to see you cry in pain, asshole!” Takeba announced. Good thing she spoke in Russian, otherwise the “cops” would’ve doubted her plans. But back to what’s happening. This thing went on for an hour and a half.

Fortunately, the BMW stopped in front of a truck’s rear, while the bus moved to another lane. With that possible, Makoto kicked the door off. After kicking the door off, Makoto wiggled through the bus’ windows and got into the car. Aigis hugged him out of happiness.  


Now that things were settled (for now), Makoto and Aigis, just to respect the driver, paid him the right fare.

“Two normal tickets, please, to Astyaril Hulemene avenue.”  
As the bus went on and on, they saw a bunch of cop cars waiting for (them?) or was it some other reason? A bunch of cars were also embroiled in a traffic jam. Knowing they’d be fucked, they ran again through the same opening of the bus where they got in.  


First was Aigis, because Makoto ordered her to go first, then he went out. Both of them hopped onto car roofs, to the shock of its drivers and passengers alike. He looked around for threats apart from the policemen, so he hopped ahead of her. Then they landed on pavement, crossing a lane before while some other vehicles stopped on another intersection.  


Aigis looked if the oh-shit the cops are coming. She screamed in terror, “Makoto, watch out for the cops!” Makoto checked his AMD-65, and found out there wasn’t a round left.

“Well, fuck us both!” He replied, running to wherever they can run to. 

“Let’s get onto the dump truck! Follow me!” Makoto did as what Aigis ordered him. So they went around and got onto a dump truck, a KRAZ-222. 

They were laughing as Takeba screamed in Common “Give up with your hands up, assholes!”, not realizing she screamed into the wind.

For a while, they just took a short break. The tipper ended up on a hill, ready to shit out its load of gravel. They realized how fucked they were when the dump truck’s bed went down. 

“Oh, fuck! Freefall!” Makoto cursed as they fell onto a supermarket trolley. Sure, but wait, there’s more!

“Oh, fuck!” Aigis cursed, as more gravel fell down, causing the supermarket trolley went downhill. Both of them screamed into the oblivion as their vehicle descended.  
So they landed onto a building’s iron bridge. Seems ok, right? 

Well, except they met none other than Takeba, who was also at the bridge.

“Well, well, well!” She announced, brandishing a MPi 69 SMG. “You assholes should be under the cops, not being free!” 

“Well, go eat shit, dickhead! I’ve already said ‘no’!” Makoto snapped, getting tired of Takeba’s antics.

“I don’t want to do this, Takeba, you asswipe!” Aigis also snapped. They could’ve used their pistols but the closeness between the three of them meant it can’t be done.  
Makoto took a breath, “Well, we’re fucked.” 

“Ah, shit.” Aigis sighed. 

But Takeba was distracted by an oncoming bus, an Ikarus 260. Seeing the opportunity, both of them jumped from the bridge. But so did Takeba. What was unfortunate was that Takeba landed right on Makoto, the former tried to punch Makoto.

Aigis tried to restrain and punch Takeba, who still tried to pummel Makoto. The couple were too fast in whatever they did, although there were times Makoto got punched, to the petty enjoyment of Yukari, but Aigis getting punched as well, also to Yukari’s petty enjoyment. But since I don’t want to hurt Makoto or Aigis, I’d say the power of Yukari’s punch on Makoto was basically being hit by a rubber ducky from a distance of 5 centimetres, with the velocity of 5 m/s.

“That bitch’s too fast!” Aigis cried out as she tried to stop Takeba. 

“I will hurt her last! So I’ll increase the punches instead on you!” Takeba maniacally laughed as she tried punching Makoto.

“How many times do I have to tell you, I love Aigis with all my heart?!” Makoto asked. Takeba landed a punch, 3 centimeters near him.

“Curses, Rostislavovič! You will pay for your insolence!” she added.

Takeba was tired trying to give Makoto the last punch, which didn’t happen, because she punched a hole in the bus’ roof, at one of the openings. Makoto evaded it by moving his head away from her fist. The fist made a hole so large it allowed Makoto to wiggle and get into the bus. Yukari followed him and so did Aigis. In that order, they fell to the bus’ floor. 

People were shocked to see the two trying to stop Yukari. They kept watching whoever will win. 

With 90% of her punching energy, Yukari was going to punch Makoto, but he evaded the punch, than stop her hand, unintentionally. So Yukari’s fist was going to hit a woman unintentionally, that is until, a man (intentionally, to protect the woman) took Yukari’s punch to the face. The man yelped in pain and grabbed his own face, in the attempt to subside the pain off. 

Meanwhile, Makoto nearly stumbled, but he silently apologized.

“We gotta go.” After that, Makoto and Aigis walked away from the scene so they can leave the bus as it stopped. 

“Hahaha! Damn you, Rostislavovič!” she screamed as she kept punching the man several times. To add injury to the man, she gave him one final punch and pushed him down.  
Then she gasped when she took the wrong target. When the man landed he grasped his face and screamed in pain. Everyone else except Makoto, Aigis and the bus driver were in shock. 

“Oops!” Yukari regretted it. The moment she hit the man, she realized that she (as a San Andrean subject) hit a San Andrean subject, though she’d be happy if she’d hurt Makoto or his wife, also San Andrean subjects. (1) That didn't really imply any special treatment in Iriaebor, except they'd be talking to the actual cops, but anyway.

“Akira!” the woman yelped as she saw Akira. “Are you ok?” she asked the man and held him.

“No, it hurts, Sadayo!” Akira answered, voice muffled by his hands that covered his face. “I can see your pretty face but my face will hurt for a while!” He joked, trying to make fun of his own situation. 

In anger, she looked at a shocked Yukari (who also attempted to escape), the former being explosively angry and grabbed Yukari by the collar. 

She commanded “Morgana, Futaba, Yusuke, go and try stop her.” Those passengers surrounded her so she won’t escape. 

“You dare hurt him?!” Asked Morgana. 

“Well, well, well! Maybe if you apologized, I’d let you go, but you didn’t, so I’ll block your passage!” Futaba angrily answered. 

“Your fault.” Yusuke announced.

“Turn around!” Sadayo commanded Yukari, who did turn around. Then Sadayo added, referring to Makoto. “Maybe if you took the man by the collar and hit him, like I will do, and not Akira, this wouldn’t happen!” 

Yukari suddenly changed mood. “Uh, sorry, ma’m, I didn’t intend to…” 

“Go! Fuck! Yourself!” Sadayo angrily grabbed her by the front collar and gave Yukari a punch. “That’s how you punch someone well, ass! Now go, and sit down at some godsdamn corner, bitch! I’ll call the embassy and the police!” 

“Naw, Imma do it.” Futaba called the embassy. “Yo, embassy, we got some situation here.”

“Imma call them cops.” Morgana added. 

Sadayo changed her mind, so she kept holding Akira and soothed him.

That happened while the bus came to a stop, at the avenue named after Nasher Alagondar. Makoto and Aigis paid the driver and left the bus as they saw they might be nearer to their safehouse, several kilometres away from the Wandering Wyvern. 

“I’m getting tired. We gotta go to the Wyvern.” Makoto told her as they sought a bus that went to the Wandering Wyvern, one of the city’s taverns. Fortunately, one did come, a Jelcz PR110, which had a sign saying it can go to the tavern. 

“Yeah,” she answered. “We need some beer and dinner.”

Both of them quickly entered said bus, walked to the driver and paid their fares. 

“Two normal tickets, please, to The Wandering Wyvern.” Both declared. Standing up at the area where there were no seats they took breaths, until Aigis started to speak. 

“That,” Aigis started, then placed her hand on his right shoulder and squeezed it, prompting Makoto to look at her. “was godsdamn close.” She pulled the payment for the last guns and counted the amount. “No problems with the cash. It is as it is, 7500 rubles!” Aigis noted. 

“That’s good, but we need some beer!” He laughingly answered, still holding onto the AMD-65. “Unless you don’t want to.” 

“No prob. I need beer just as you do. I heard Wandering Wyvern’s got the best beer! Besides, we gotta drink before we go home to San Andreas. Thanks as always!” she smiled and kissed him right on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually the chapter is a composite of two unrelated scenes from two different mediums. First one is from GTA IV’s diamond purchase (where the parties were attacked by the Lost MC) and the nearly botched drug deal AKA _Buyer’s Market_/_Blow Your Cover_. 
> 
> Second one is based off an entire scene from _Le Casse_ (1971), in which Jean Paul Belmondo dealt with a policeman Omar Sharif while latter tried to hit him with a car door, because JPB was on a bus, then fell downhill from a high altitude hill. Only difference is setting, vehicles and twisting it to the point they just commuted while being chased and fell while riding on a supermarket trolley. Said trolley came from me on my own. 
> 
> Yeah, yeah I found out Sadayo’s English seiyuu is the same seiyuu as Takeba. Apologies this time around. 
> 
> Iriaebor - https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Iriaebor
> 
> 1 – Subject as in 臣民 or по́дданный. Like "subjects of the kingdom", because in this world San Andreas is a Kingdom and not some state.


	3. Uncle Vasilij's gift

Some months after they graduated from weapons design school, they married the week after it and got a job selling and inspecting small arms, Makoto’s uncle called the both of them to visit his area of command, Flint Oblast. He gave them an arsenal as part of a wedding gift. 

This was before Vsevolod was born.

Makoto, Aigis and their business partner, Trevor, got into the business of arms dealing. While Trevor did have the skills of persuading people to buy old Mosins, SVTs and SKS rifles (a gun for a kid, a new gun for an old, worn out to the point it needs to be thrown), he needed their expertise in case somebody fucked up with the gun, or what upgrade can one put without mutating the rifle altogether, such as feeding them better ammunition or rounds with less powder or fitting good optics. 

They also went to certain cities to show off their wares or buy a trainload of rifles. 

After his uncle, Vasilij (a Lieutenant General of the Kingdom’s ground forces), found out about their arms dealing, he called them and wanted the two of them to visit immediately, just to have some talk and to visit the arsenal that he wanted to show and give to them. 

They got onto a train (thanks to their well-earned money) to Los Santos and then got onto a 5 hour bus trip from Los Santos to Paleto. 

“Good morning, Makotka and Aiginka! How was your trip?” Vasilij, Makoto’s uncle, appeared in front of what he referred to Makoto and Aigis, fresh from the bus.

“Our asses hurt. We’ll probably massage each other after we come to your place.” Makoto replied, referring to his wife.

“Any other problems?”

“Nope.” Both replied. 

“You’ll get to it. Can I hug you two?” said Vasilij, as they met him at the bus station of Paleto. Vasilij was in his Lieutenant General uniform. The man was Makoto’s uncle and they rarely meet him, but he gave his nephew and his wife his whole attention, in return, they gave him their love.

“Of course!” Makoto happily answered. “Aigis?” 

“Yeah, why not? He dotes on us like we’re his children.” Aigis happily told Makoto. 

“Big hug!” Vasilij hugged them to the point they nearly suffocated and yelped. “I might not have kids, but I have the three of you! You, Aiginka and ‘Ruka!” Then he released them so they can breathe. 

But they didn’t mind. Vasilij was so busy in the army he never had time to have kids, even if he had a wife. Vasilij doted on Makoto, Aigis, and her sister Mitsuru, a lot. By a lot, I mean: their 15th birthday present was an engraved SVT-40, not a handgun, not a .22 rifle, but a 7.62x54 rifle. 

Back to the story!

“So how are you two?” 

“Well… yeah, we’re good.” 

“Ok, get in!”

They got into a green GAZ-21 Volga. Makoto was on the shotgun seat, his uncle at the steering and Aigis at the rear.

“So what made you give us your arsenal? I mean, we thank you, though.” Aigis asked.

“You see, the Stavka told me to ask some busta to have this arsenal, since we decided to transport other guns to the new arsenal! Well, not really you, but anyone who has such a good expertise on arms! And I thought, you and your wife need to see this! You could sell the guns and get more profits out of it, or something involving the guns!” Said Vasilij, who drove his nephew and his nephew’s wife to the massive arsenal. (1)

“Wait, isn’t this nepotism?” Makoto asked. 

“It’s actually mine but I wanted you to get it, because I have no plans to have a child. Besides, it just so happens we're family. If you two weren't knowledgeable about weapons, then you wouldn't get any place here and I'd hire some other busta. This is a kingdom anyway."

"Aight, then." Makoto concluded.

For 5 hours, the two were excited about some arsenal they got, talking about the guns they sold. They reached their destination. 

It was pretty normal place actually, apart from being surrounded by forests. Two normal looking houses that were staffed by civilian employees of Vasilij’s unit, complete with a shed, a cottage, and vegetable plot. They were paid by Vasilij to staff the “houses”. There wasn’t much except that wasn’t owned by the civilians. These were the beds, the sofa, and all of the furniture. 

Seeing it, they were puzzled for a while (“uh, why does it look like a normal garage?”, Aigis asked), that is until Vasilij walked beyond the cottage and announced where it was. 

“So here it is, one of the secret entrances to the arsenal!” Vasilij announced. He then whipped out a remote control device and opened it. “By the way, this can be opened manually like a door.”

It was a normal-looking garage door, except it revealed a huge cavern. 

“Whoa!” Makoto and Aigis were amazed. They’ve never seen a massive arsenal like that. 

So they went to the “cavern” and found not small arsenal, but an arsenal that can arm an entire division, although to be fair, there were bigger armouries in their area and were enough to arm an entire front regardless if the owner was the state or to some local. Point is, everybody’s armed. Both Makoto and Aigis were awed at the sight. Old Type 3 AK and AKM rifles, plus older Mosins, SKSs, SVTs, PTRDs, PTRS AT rifles, Maxim M1910s and SGM machine guns were organized into racks or sets. 

“Here’s the inventory.” Vasilij gave Makoto the inventory. Among other things it listed 40,000 Type 3 AKs and AKMs, plus 3000 each other rifles or machine guns (e.g. 3000 SVT rifles). 

“Should we tell Mama and Papa about this?” Makoto asked Aigis.

“Yours or mine?” Aigis asked.

“Both.” 

“Yeah, well, yeah, perhaps. I’m actually unsure, because how mad most of them were when I knocked you up.”

“I understand. I feel the same. Maybe your dad wouldn’t mind. Mitsuru should know this too, unless she doesn’t like our idea right now. We could keep the other house for inventory, keep it until one of our friends or Mitsuru gets the other house.” 

But first, they gotta check the inventory.

Makoto and Aigis were amazed as to how these guns were still around, albeit not in civilian AND San Andrean hands. Wearing gloves (hey, it’s packed in cosmoline), they looked at their guns. (2)

“Not much rust, for a Mosin decades old.” Makoto commented, referring to a Mosin (while holding and looking at its firing system), once made in Los Santos. Said decades meant 5-6 decades ago. 

“Yeah, and these were the same rifles that everybody used some decades ago,” Aigis commented, as she looked at the elegant design of an SVT-40. She also looked at its magazine. In fact, the grease was still there. 

“From an aesthetic standpoint, which do you like more, the heavier AK or the lighter AKM?” Makoto asked, this time looking and holding an AKM, then put it down to get a milled AKS. (3)

“Both. They’re really elegant rifles, in their own way. My favourite parts on the heavier one are the pistol grips, the front sight and its bayonet. On the AKM, it’d be the wooden pistol grip, front sight and the gas block.”

“You took the words out of my mouth.” He laughed, examining a milled AKS rifle. 

“The moment we found out the same interests and the fact we’re extremely close ever since, we both realized we’re going to end up together, although to be fair, I do liked you anyway.”

“Same. You just got first.” Makoto concluded, causing a laugh and a hug from Aigis. 

So much money could be made selling these guns! They could do a lot of things, like buy some yacht or something, except they weren’t really into this whole yacht thing, nor it was in their nature to become Mr. Krabs. It was more of: invest on a bunch of livelihoods so they and their friends can get other work as well or a fund for everyone to rely on. By everyone it meant their friends or new friends. 

“Makoto, what are we going to do with all the money?” 

“I realized that as well. We could invest into some other livelihoods, like some services. I actually thought we should talk to Mitsuru about this.” 

“You’re damn right! With her business management skills, we could get some help… Though as always, we should ask if she won’t mind.” Aigis answered as she examined a PKM gun.

They looked into some SG-43 machine guns when Vasilij appeared. 

“What do you think of your friend, Trevor?” 

“Uh, well, we’re just arms designers and we just work with that guy.” 

“I don’t really hate him, but, I don’t want some busta to have this arsenal. Family is family!” Vasilij slapped his nephew’s shoulder, “I don’t have kids, but I treat you as if you’re my son! And besides, you need a new house!” 

“Aight, uncle. But it’s far away from the town. We want something near like Kemperovo or Rajderovsk, or some other turf near our town itself!” Makoto answered.

“Ah I understand. But on the other hand, the area around this cache is yours!” answered Vasilij.

“You basically gave us a large territory.” Aigis said to Vasilij.

“Yes. But that’s if you want to. But there are bigger armouries in this area, and they belong to either the army. The replacement arsenal the army built recently? It’s for the army, at the mountains. There’s another one at Angel Pine, now that’s for its inhabitants.” Vasilij asked.

“But can we talk about this? Like our families?” Makoto asked.

“Sure you can. I also have another reason to give you this place. This is my wedding gift to you two.” When Vasilij said it, Makoto and Aigis slightly hid their faces in shame. It’s an offer they can’t refuse. 

“Do they have houses to live on, as well?” Makoto asked, slightly worried for those who "staffed" the building, not realizing they were staff.

“Yeah, they live in Los Santos. If you two accept this territory as yours, then you can do anything with it.” 

“What do you say about this, Aigis? I’m for it.”

“Yeah, why not?” 

When the two came back to their town, Mitsuru was informed of their plans. She’d gladly help Aigis, since the former thought it was better to attend to her younger sister. Aigis always helped her when she needed it. She would help Aigis while getting the other house. Mitsuru didn’t plan to have kids anyway or maybe have a husband, but she did have plans to settle and have a business. 

Makoto's parents didn’t mind if they let him move to Flint, though they decided to stay at their town, because reasons. Nor his wife’s/her elder sister’s parents didn’t mind, although they wanted to settle near them as well, at the nearby town of Angel Pine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly the vocabulary is from gun sites.
> 
> 1\. Russian Empire/Soviet Union's High Command. Not an acronym, but a word. Them having a massive arsenal is from Lord of War, where Jurij got to sell his uncle's rifles.  
2\. Used for guns  
3\. Underfolding AK rifle.


	4. Hang Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Floyd became a part of Ken's Store and Bar.

Makoto and Aigis sold some high-end SVD rifles to the Duke of Dikon (north of Los Santos), Franklin Genimovič Clinton, purely for decoration than for targeting. They just finished their deal when Trevor suddenly called them. Why? He wanted to have them drive a man named Floyd away from the capital city. It didn’t matter if it was a kilometre or even a centimetre away, point is, he had to get the fuck out of the city.

They were taking a break on a bright, 11:20h moment, when it happened. Just as they were talking about their work during and finishing a lunch-date. It was unusual for them to eat lunch at 11:20, because they usually ate breakfast at that time and they ate lunch at 1300 or 1400. Makoto’s phone buzzed, and he received the call. 

“Kotja, Aiginja, I have some problem and I need your help.” Trevor began.

“Uhuh, what’s your problem?” Makoto asked.

“Well, somebody’s dead and I need some help. I’ll explain the whole thing later.”

“I guess… we’re gonna bury a corpse?” 

“No.” 

Trevor made an explanation. He killed a woman out of defending a friend of his, but he told them he’d explain at a bigger depth.

“Aight, aight.” Makoto answered. 

“What’s wrong with Trevor?” Aigis asked, just as she paid the waiter some tip. They already finished their food. All they need is to drink all the water (it was hot) and bring back their plates and fix their chairs, which they did.

“He killed a woman to defend a friend of his.” 

“What the?” Aigis asked him. 

“I know.” 

The two of them drove the Santosič to the apartment at Vespuci district, rushing. Parking near the apartment, a shocked Makoto and Aigis met a bloodied Trevor, and the friend.  
They knew him as Floyd. Sometimes, when Trevor, Franklin and Michael met up for meetings, it often occurred at Floyd and Debra’s apartment, sometimes Makoto and Aigis were in the same place at the same time, also meeting with the three on what weapons they would use. 

“So it seems…” Makoto lowered his voice, but was irritated. “You wounded Floyd and killed Debra! So what made us come here?!” 

“You want us… to help you hide the evidence?! We can’t do that!” Aigis added out. She had a good reason to jump to a conclusion. They’re dealing with a murder!

“Well,” Trevor began, hesitatingly. “No… but can you bring Floyd to Angel Pine or any town for that matter? I’ll pay you two 250,000! 50,000 for medical assistance.” He wasn’t lying, he was getting rich from his heists anyway. “Well, yeah, I have to send him off unless Wade sees she’s dead.” 

“It’s not that Trevor, what if the fucking cops think we killed Debra? What if her family decided found you killed her and sent people to have you killed?” 

Makoto, while unaware Debra’s family weren’t violent and vengeful people by nature, he argued that her family might call for a blood feud between the Philips and her family, if they found out he killed their family member. 

Then again, Makoto’s family was once involved in a blood feud that occurred a century ago. The Arisato family once had a man named Deru Vladimirovič Arisato, who was going to be wed to Hinata Takeba, who belonged to the Los Santos elite. But Deru didn’t like Takeba. However, he was killed by the same Takeba when he admitted his love to a woman named Sidibe. The sources claimed it was an accident, although Shinjiro Aragaki, when he listened to the story, believed it was murder. It was only stopped due to a personal intervention of the King. 

Buut back to the whole story. 

“Lester’s going to help us three in that.”  
Makoto was a bit convinced, he was going to explain his doubts, but then.

“He better be. Last thing we want is getting our asses hounded by the cops! Or like Makoto said, her family getting you in a blood feud!” Aigis added in.  
Makoto quickly wanted to talk to his wife about it. 

“Can Aigis and I talk for a while?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Makoto and Aigis walked several meters away from him, just by the parking spots. Trevor didn’t see them, since he himself were terrified of the two of them, even if he was the nominal boss. 

“Do you mind if we bring the guy?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah, although I hope we cover his ass well enough nobody notices that he’s at some goddamn town, whether it’s Angel Pine or Flint.” 

“Yeah, good question you have. Should it be Angel Pine or Flint? Ken wants an assistant, ya know. Maybe he could live with us for a while until he lives with someone else or some  
other place he can move to.”

“You’re right. He can live with us for a while, though we need to ask Mitsuru about it, if she won’t mind a Los Santosite.”

“Well, we should check on him though. The fairies might get hostile with people like him. He’s not like us.” When they moved to Flint, they were met with warm hospitality, but only because they weren’t urban folk in general. 

“We’re settled on this? I mean, do you have any questions for now?” 

“Nah, for now.” 

“Aight then.” 

They went back to Trevor. He also handed them a bag of 550,000 rubles, as promised. They trusted one another. 

“So this is what we do. We bring Floyd to Angel Pine, but you never bother him, unless it’s a really good reason.” Aigis started at Trevor.  
Trevor seemed relieved, but was worried. 

“See you around. Until the next deal comes.” Makoto then bid farewell to Trevor, voice so cold Trevor dared not to cross them. They would never do that to their own loved ones. Makoto or Aigis shuddered at the thought of it.

In fact, Trevor was shit scared of Makoto and Aigis, for a good reason. He might be powerful enough to bully Floyd, Ron or Wade, but he couldn’t terrorize the two of them, or their friends. 

They walked back to the car. Makoto opened up the car’s rear right door and told Floyd to get in.

“Get in.” Makoto ordered Floyd. As they left the scene, Makoto began an apology. 

“Sorry, we shocked you a lot.” Makoto apologized to Floyd. 

But while Floyd saw that Makoto and Aigis were a bit… cold, initially, he didn’t realize they were a kind and warm couple to talk with. Because while leaving Los Santos, they made some small talk about each other. Makoto and Aigis introduced themselves to Floyd, and Floyd introducing himself to them. 

“Hey, uh, Floyd, sorry for the inconveniences we had on you, but I’ll first introduce myself. I am Makoto Rostislavovič Yuki, and this is my wife, Aigis Takeharuevna Kirijo. We sell arms within and out of this country.” 

“Wow, I’ve never seen an arms dealer, besides the usual Ammu-Nation people that sell guns nearby.” 

“We sell things that at a cheaper price, but we sell the rare kind and better-looking kind. It’s like we sell high-end Roščas, except they’re guns.” 

Certain things were revealed to the two Yukis. One, was Floyd was a civil engineer who was a longshoreman, and indeed Debra was his fiancée. 

They left Los Santos back to Flint Oblast. In the meantime, Makoto and Aigis gave Floyd some time to relax. 

“Do you want a cigarette? We can buy some on the way home.” Aigis asked as she saw Makoto drove the car on the way home.

“Well, no.” 

“Aight then. Just ask us if you want something.” she added, before reading Andrej Dmitrijevič Konstantinov’s Criminal Petersburg/Бандитский Петербург. She and Makoto read the book together, although she read it at times, and so did Makoto. 

Leaving for Los Santos, they checked him for injuries. Fortunately, there was none, although they washed his wounds with river water, which was certainly clean, and covered some of his wounds with bandages. 

“So what makes you relax?” Makoto asked. 

“Radio music, perhaps? Whatever station seems fine. I’m just shocked that my own fiancée would betray me for Bob. Trevor treating me terribly was bad, but what Debra did was worse.”

“Who’s Bob?” Makoto asked as he tuned the radio for him. It played Russian-language city pop songs, usually from singers like Nikolaj Kujikawa, related to the music reporter Rise Kujikawa (his cousin). 

Floyd explained who Bob was. 

“But what do you think made her cheat on you?” Aigis asked, all while texting Mitsuru, her older sister that some guest was coming to the town and asked if Mitsuru wanted to know more about Floyd. Floyd explained his own theory behind it. Mitsuru answered with an “Aight, just be a bit careful. You know how much trauma Trevor did upon him. He might attack you or Kotka. I have my Makarov readied. Keep yours readied, too. He can stay at the cottage but you better ask the fairies and animals nearby.” 

Aigis kept sending text messages to both Mitsuru and Ken on what to do with the stranger that Trevor shoved into their lives. Meanwhile, the other two agreed to arrange certain things for Floyd until he can integrate into the town’s social system. 

They could see the destination sign that said “Angel Pine” above, under the road number of M12, with an arrow going northeast. It was 1730, but they were mostly full so they might not be eating yet. 

“Looks like you need some food then. Ken’s got a lot of it.” Makoto announced. 

“No sir, all I want is a new job, and I still have 1000 rubles.” 

“Oh, that’s good. You can rely on us if you want to.”

Parking in front of Ken’s store, which had the words “Магазин Коромара - Продукты и.т.д.” along with the silhouette of Koromaru, Makoto and Aigis treated the hungry and wounded man with some food, and introduced Floyd to Ken and Mitsuru, who was also there. (1)

“Holy fuck!” Ken shouted. “What in fuck’s name happened to the man?”

“You know Trevor, right? Yeah?” Makoto asked as Ken nodded. “Well, it turns out that his fiancée named Debra cheated on him, then Trevor confronted the two of them. Debra wounded Floyd, and Trevor killed Debra.” Makoto began. 

They knew Trevor through his connections with Makoto and Aigis. Mitsuru tagged along when the couple went to Los Santos, for other reasons, such as buying a Chiliad computer for her own purposes. 

“Wait, who’s Floyd and Debra?” Ken asked.

“Oh hey, Ken, you need another dude, right? I’ll explain the whole thing.” Aigis asked Ken. 

Aigis began with: “This… is Floyd. He once worked in Los Santos as a longshoreman, you know, by the river ports. Now, you remember Trevor, right? Trevor treated him like shit, not physically, but mentally. Like they treated him as if he was a house servant. What was also worse, was that he had a fiancee named Debra who cheated on him. A few hours ago, they had an altercation, which wounded Floyd and Trevor, the latter of whom killed Debra.” 

“Ah… poor man. He could be better off here. I’ll take him under my wing so he can work here, if he needs a job. But let’s ask him first.” Ken answered, then asked Floyd. “Floyd, do you mind working here, so you can have a new life?” 

“Well, yes.” 

“Seems good.” Ken answered. “I don’t know if there’s housing for you, but we’ll see. There aren’t much people even in this town like Angel Pine, despite being near a highway.”

“But you have to talk to some people here so they can work on giving you a new life, because I’m really busy. First of all, you have to talk to Officer Kurosawa, because he’s the chief here, but also with Akihiko Sanada’s wife, or Makoto’s cousin, Hamuko Arisato, who can forge some documents, although most of the document forging tends to go to Yuko Nishiwaki. Don’t worry though, I will introduce you to all of them.” Aigis added in, introducing not just Hamuko, but Akihiko, since he might have to talk to them. 

“T-thanks…” 

Getting back to the car, the five of them went first to a small apartment, where Floyd was to live for a while until they can get a permanent residence for him. For a job, he agreed to serve at Ken’s bar every night so he can have some income. 

Makoto, Aigis, Mitsuru and Ken went back just in time for a TV show, but only because they wanted to spend company with their circle of friends. Everybody in their group went to Akihiko and Hamuko’s house (just by the Flint-Angel Pine road) just to watch it. 

By everyone, apart from Hamuko and her husband Akihiko, there already were: the 2-year old Vsevolod, 1-year old Zinovij, 4 year old Boris, Mitsuru, Junpei and Chidori, Shinjiro, Fuuka, and of course, Ken. It was also Saturday and night time, right at the 2130 mark. They joined the others so they can bond with the others, watching a TV series involving San Andreas’ upcoming singers. 

The TV show was the yearly Pesnja Goda (Song of the Year). This time, it featured another city, Kaembas, featuring the show’s “journalist”, Rise Kujikawa. She was known more for her documentaries, but she appeared to introduce each city the show was located on. (1) 

It wasn’t the program they gathered for, they were gathered because they loved each other as a tiny support group that came from the same town (albeit they lived in different areas), and only separated at college (with the exception of Makoto, Aigis, her elder sister Mitsuru, Junpei and Chidori). 

“This is the capital of the Nikela Namestničestvo (governorate), once the capital of the same kingdom. The previous winners last month are going to compete with the singers of Kaembas in the final showdown.” 

Then another scene came in, a monologue by Saz Kacrojs, a local actor, who then started with “I was born, grew up, studied and live here. I am a patriot of this city. For centuries, this city was home to everybody.” 

Neither Makoto, Aigis, Ken nor Mitsuru were for the singers. They talked about Floyd. 

They went to the kitchen, eating what was left of the food Hamuko and Akihiko made. With them was a 2 year old Vsevolod. 

“So, what do you think of Floyd?” Makoto asked Mitsuru and Ken, followed by him eating a morsel of his meal and drinking a shot of Vodka. Aigis, then Mitsuru and Ken followed doing the same procedure. 

“Well, the guy needs sympathy.” Mitsuru answered. 

“As much as I like him,” Ken breathed in. “I might not trust him completely.” Ken added his opinion. “He might get mad at us.” 

“Understandable. My sister and her husband talked about him and I met him a few times. Seems nice though.” Mitsuru replied. 

“Until then, personally, I’d be a bit cautious at him, even if he trusts us.” Makoto opined. 

“Makoto has a point though. I’m thinking that we have him treated by a psychiatrist, though none of us know of one.” Aigis added some of her opinion. 

“You guys know him more than I do,” Mitsuru referring to Makoto and Aigis, then concluded her part. “Do what you must. I think you should ask the town's doctor tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. So, yeah, it’s based off watching the Pesnja Goda 86, which was located in Vilnius/Vil’njus. It featured Mihail Ščerbačenko, followed by a poetic monologue by Romualdas Ramanauskas.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDr9w7i7L78 
> 
> GN: Also, yeah, it's based off the GTA 5 mission Hang Ten. Originally, Floyd was also dead, but what if he didn't? So yeah, he's also a part of the bar that Ken operates.


End file.
